mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean O'Haire
|weight= |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date= |birth_place =Hilton Head Island, South Carolina |death_date= |death_place= |resides= South Carolina |billed= |trainer=Paul Orndorff WCW Power Plant |debut=June 2000 |retired=2006 }} Sean Christopher Haire (born February 25, 1971) is an American mixed martial artist and former professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Sean O'Haire. Professional wrestling career World Championship Wrestling O'Haire began his career in WCW in June 2000, in Des Moines, Iowa (during the Vince Russo era), where he formed a tag team with fellow WCW Power Plant graduate Mark Jindrak. In August, O'Haire and Jindrak helped form the Natural Born Thrillers with Mike Sanders, Shawn Stasiak, Chuck Palumbo, Johnny "The Bull" Stamboli, and Reno. They were briefly "coached" by Kevin Nash. In September, O'Haire and Jindrak won the WCW World Tag Team Championship for the first time. O'Haire and Jindrak won the title once more before splitting when O'Haire and Jindrak participated in a tag team battle royal with the Natural Born Thrillers teammates Stasiak and Palumbo. After the conclusion of the match, Sanders declared both teams victorious and said that the teams should trade partners. As a result, O'Haire formed a new tag team with Palumbo, while the second team consisted of Jindrak and Stasiak. Palumbo and O'Haire defeated The Insiders (Diamond Dallas Page and Nash) in January 2001. A short time later, The Natural Born Thrillers broke up when Stasiak and Jindrak became jealous of the new tag team champs. The teams met at SuperBrawl Revenge on February 18 for the tag team gold. Palumbo and O'Haire retained their titles. O'Haire and Palumbo next feuded with Totally Buff (Buff Bagwell and Lex Luger) and defeated them at WCW Greed on March 18 to retain their tag team championship. For the next two weeks, O'Haire and Palumbo feuded with Team Canada (Lance Storm and Mike Awesome), defeating them on the final Nitro on March 26. WCW was purchased by Vince McMahon, and both O'Haire and Palumbo's contracts were picked up. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment O'Haire and Palumbo made their WWF debuts on the June 28, 2001, episode of SmackDown! as part of The Alliance, attacking the Hardy Boyz. O'Haire and Palumbo started feuding with the A.P.A. in the following weeks, which ended at WWF Invasion on July 22 when the APA defeated them. Subsequently, O'Haire and Palumbo defeated the Hardy Boyz on the August 2, 2001 edition of SmackDown!. O'Haire and Palumbo next dropped the WCW Tag Team titles to the Brothers of Destruction (The Undertaker and Kane) on the August 9 edition of SmackDown! and lost their rematch for the tag-team gold in a steel cage match the following week on Raw. O'Haire and Palumbo's last televised match together was on the August 26 edition of Heat defeating The Holly Cousins, Hardcore and Crash. Palumbo was thrown out of The Alliance in late October and joined the WWF in November. Also in September, O'Haire was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) for seasoning where he joined Kenny Bolin's "Bolin Services". O'Haire returned to WWE on the June 30, 2002 edition of Heat, defeating Justin Credible. He made a few more appearances on Heat, in dark matches and at house shows throughout the rest of 2002, facing off against and teaming with the likes of Shawn Stasiak, Doug Basham, Damaja, Crash Holly, D'Lo Brown, Johnny Stamboli, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, Christopher Nowinski, Raven, and Credible. During this time, he still worked in OVW, as well. In January 2003 vignettes started to appear on WWE programming showing O'Haire in his new gimmick—a Devil's advocate character. He urged people to commit adultery, break the law, not pay taxes, and not go to church, among other things. He ended each vignette with the line "I'm not telling you anything you don't already know". In 2003, O'Haire returned to the main SmackDown! roster, telling various superstars to perform indecent acts which included persuading Spanky to streak through the arena and Dawn Marie to flash the audience. O'Haire's dark persona included a long black trench coat he wore to the ring and his obsession with spiders, including fairly new tattoos with black flames on each wrist and a red spider web shooting out from the flames on his left wrist and a blue spider web on his right wrist. Also on the inside of his left forearm was a blue spider and on the inside of his right forearm was a red spider. His titantron video was also inside the body of a spider with a spiderweb in the background. O'Haire quickly came under the tutelage of wrestling legend, 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper in April 2003. O'Haire's new persona was abandoned but he held victories over Rikishi, Funaki, Mr. America (Hulk Hogan), Chris Benoit, and Eddie Guerrero. WWE officially released Piper from his contract on June 26, 2003, right after O'Haire and Piper made their last appearance together on SmackDown!. O'Haire was left to fend for himself and spent the majority of the rest of 2003 in matches on Velocity, dominating anyone in his path until late November. At that time, O'Haire was involved in a motorcycle accident which required stitches and kept him out of action for the next month or so. When he recovered in February 2004, he was sent back to OVW and released on April 3, 2004. Independent circuit O'Haire went to work for New Japan Pro Wrestling in May 2004. On July 17, 2004, O'Haire and Piper re-united at a Buffalo Brawl show where O'Haire was Piper's hand picked wrestler to face Jimmy Hart's wrestler Abyss. O'Haire defeated Abyss by disqualification. O'Haire then went on to work for Ultimate Pro Wrestling O'Haire reunited with Chuck Palumbo on February 23, 2005 at UPW's Homecoming Havoc in which they were defeated by Tom Howard and Predator. O'Haire's last wrestling match was a dark match before SmackDown!, on March 28, 2006 where he was defeated by Scotty 2 Hotty. O'Haire retired from professional wrestling after this to focus on mixed martial arts. Kickboxing Sean entered K-1 on December 31, 2004 with a second round knockout loss to Musashi and then went on to compete in two WGP rounds held in Las Vegas (05,06) where he racked up losses to both Gary Goodridge (1st round 0:55 tko) & Chalid Arrab (1st round 0:23 ko) to round off his K-1 record to 0/3. Not long after his first K-1 bout he was allegedly slated for a fight against Rick Cheek but his record was brought into question; K-1 reportedly claimed his record was 10/1 in kickboxing & 8/0 in MMA where only his K-1 bout vs Musashi & his MMA bout against Shungo Oyama could be found. Mixed martial arts On October 21, 2006, O'Haire fought Eric "Butterbean" Esch at Pride 32 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Esch was originally announced to be fighting Mark Hunt, but the Nevada State Athletic Commission would not allow Hunt to fight Esch arguing that Hunt had an unfair mat advantage. PRIDE had stated that "visa issues" were preventing Hunt from competing in the bout, but it was later confirmed that Hunt could not compete due to the Commission's ruling. The fight was stopped 29 seconds into the first round after Esch landed 4–5 straight punches to O'Haire's head to bring him to the ground. On August 17, 2007, O'Haire was scheduled to fight Mark Kerr at the Mohegan Sun Arena for the Global Fighting Championships promotion but the entire card was canceled after four of the eight scheduled bouts fell through. No explanation was given at that time, regarding the cancellation, only a guarantee of a full refund. It was revealed by GFC representative Joel Parker that half of the night's fights were called off, prompting the decision to nix the card rather than put on a lackluster event. Parker did reveal that a few fighters were disqualified for either failing to meet their contracted weight or for medical reasons. Mixed martial arts agent Ken Pavia confirmed that Kerr and Edwin Dewees both represented by Pavia, were pulled from the card by the overseeing athletic commission. According to commission doctors, said Pavia, Kerr registered an unhealthy blood pressure reading the day prior. Kerr was set to fight O'Haire. In 2007, O'Haire took part in Champions Quest Fighting Challenge. He was successful in his first fight on September 29, against Darrell Wood, and beat Frankie Parkman on December 7. However, he has not fought again as of December 2007. O' Haire defeated Tony Towers with a Guillotine Choke in the first round. O'Haire has had many MMA fights on smaller shows that are not listed by the major MMA fight databases. Personal life O'Haire married Joy Elizabeth in Maui, Hawaii on May 15, 2005.*SEANsational* Approximately a year and a half later he announced their divorce during a radio interview with SquaredCircleRadio.SquaredCircleRadio.com In 1992, O'Haire was arrested for assault, and in 2006, O'Haire was found guilty of assaulting a woman at "Club Hypnotic" in June 2004. He was also involved in a fight in Hilton Head on March 30, 2007, where his orbital bone was fractured, while sustaining other fractures to his face and skull. Vision in his left eye was also impaired, as a result of the fight. O'Haire claimed that he was going to the aid of a friend, but other witnesses claimed that O'Haire tried to start a fight with his alleged assailant, Juan Brantley. On March 17, Brantley had filed a complaint with the police, stating that O'Haire had attempted to start a fight with him at another bar. O'Haire now works as a bodyguard. He was spotted backstage at a Keyshia Cole concert (standing behind Christina Milian) in Atlanta in May 2009. He was arrested Labor Day Weekend 2009 after he allegedly put his girlfriend in a choke hold.http://www.tmz.com/2009/09/09/former-wwe-champ-sean-haire-pinned-for-battery In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cruel Intentions'' / The Prophecy / Widow Maker (Reverse thrown Death Valley driver) **''Seanton Bomb'' (High-angle senton bomb) *'Signature moves' **Back suplex side slam **Clothesline **Crucifix powerbomb **Fireman's carry DDT **Knee lift **Military press slam **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Roundhouse kick **Superkick **Vertical suplex *'Managers' **Kenny Bolin **"Rowdy" Roddy Piper Championships and accomplishments *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Mark Jindrak (2) and Chuck Palumbo (1) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Rookie of the Year (2000) Kickboxing |- | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' |- |- | 2006-04-29 | Loss |0–3 | Chalid Arrab | K-1 World Grand Prix 2006 in Las Vegas, US | KO | 1 | 0:23 |- |- | 2005-04-30 | Loss |0–2 | Gary Goodridge | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Las Vegas, US | KO (Right uppercut) | 1 | 1:56 |- |- | 2004-12-31 | Loss |0–1 | Musashi | K-1 PREMIUM 2004 Dynamite!!, Japan | KO | 2 | 0:44 |- MMA record |- | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="left" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' |- |- | Win |3–2 | Frankie Parkman |KO (Punch) | Champions Quest – Fighting Challenge |2007-12-07 |1 |1:04 |- |- | Win |2–2 | Darrell Wood |KO (Strikes) | Champions Quest – Fighting Challenge |2007-09-29 |1 |2:07 |- |- | Loss |1–2 | Eric Esch | TKO (Punches) |PRIDE 32: Real Deal | 2006-10-21 | 1 | 0:29 |- | Loss |1–1 | Min-Soo Kim | Submission (Guillotine Choke) | K-1 Hero's Seoul 2005 | 2005-11-05 | 1 | 4:46 |- | Win |1–0 | Shungo Oyama | TKO (Punches) | K-1 Fighting Network Rumble on the Rock 2004 | 2004-11-20 | 1 | 0:31 References External links *Official website *Sean O'Haire at Facebook *SherDog profile *Champions Quest Fighting Challenge Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Irish-American sportspeople Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Rumble on the Rock fighters